(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to wax free toilet installation systems. More particularly, the invention relates to wax free means and methods of attaching a soil pipe to a toilet in new construction or in a retro fit configuration.
(2) Related Art
Other wax free toilet installation systems and sleeve type configurations are known in the related art. But, the related art fails to provide a kit system providing a plumber means and methods of applying an adjustable height wax free system in either new construction and for a retro fit application using a single threaded adapter sleeve.
The prior art fails to disclose, anticipate or suggest the use of lower seals to stop the flow of sewer gasses. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,335,056 and 1,594,350 would not be code compliant in modern construction, as the two patents fail to provide for, inter alia, sewer gas stoppage as now required in all current building codes.
The prior art also fails to teach, disclose or suggest a new closet flange system or male female pipe coupler for new home construction that integrates with the disclosed threaded adapter sleeve.